


Febuwhump

by Stilesparker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil war didn’t happen, F/M, Flash is a real dick, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Michelle “more than a friend” jones, Ned Is a Good Bro, Parental Figure Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark acting as a parent, Worried Tony Stark, infinity war didn’t happen, spiderson, whump Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesparker/pseuds/Stilesparker
Summary: Just a story full of febuwhump prompts because apparently I love hurting characters I love. I swear I’m not a psychopath.(Also I know I’m a day too late sjsjs)





	1. Trapped

Peter has a lot of fears.

Heigths, insects, drowning, talking to people, somehow also spiders.

But his biggest fear is and always has been elevators.

It seems pretty lame but Peter always hated them. News articles about people plummeting towards their death in elevators don’t help at all. He’s always scared that something goes wrong while being in an elevator. 

He doesn’t tell Tony about this of course, in fact he doesn’t tell him about any of his fears. I mean he’s Spider-Man he shouldn’t be afraid of anything. 

What also doesn’t help is the fact that the Avengers tower is so big that the only way to get somewhere in the building is to step inside that terrifying cabin of death. He always tries to hide his fear when he’s in the elevator, especially since FRIDAY will contact Tony in a heartbeat when she notices his fear. Besides he shouldn’t be afraid of it in the first place, I mean Tony designed it, nothing will happen right?

Wrong.

Really Peter should have know something like this would happen. That the elevator would shut down when the tower gets attacked. But to be fair he wasn’t really thinking clearly. 

After FRIDAY told him that the avengers were fighting against some hydra agents, who apparently just broke into the tower at the top level, his only thought was that he needed to help them. 

So he ran towards the elevator, ignoring FRIDAY’s warnings. The elevator was almost at the top level when it suddenly stopped. Peter hastily looked around. “No, no, no, no..” 

Peter knew he should be calm and just push the red button to call for help but he was too scared to move. The news articles came flooding back and suddenly Peter could only thing about all the things that could go wrong.

He didn’t even realize that he was sliding to the floor and that he was beginning to hyperventilate. He could only think about all of the horrible scenarios that could happen. 

It was horrible it felt like everything was going too fast. He could hear everything around him, he could hear people’s heartbeats and their voices. He could hear someone screaming, not realizing it was his own voice. 

Peter felt utterly hopeless. This was all too much for him. He felt like ripping his hair out. “This is too much, this is too much.”

Suddenly Peter felt hands around him. Afraid by the sudden touch he scrambled backwards. A voice tried to calm him but Peter was too panicked to even listen to the voice. He tried to take a breath only to realize he couldn’t. He felt like he was dying. He started to panic more trying to take a deep breath and failing. The last thing he heard was someone telling him to stay awake before falling into unconsciousness. 

The first thing Peter realized when he opened his eyes wast the soft beeping next to him. Then he noticed that he was in the medbay in the Avengers tower. The last thing he noticed was that Tony was sitting next to him, sleeping in what seemed to be a really uncomfortable chair with a teddy bear in his arms. Peter let out a snort at the sight. Immediately Tony woke up.

“Peter, you’re awake. Are you okay? Does something hurt? Do you need something?”

“I’m fine, mr. Stark, what happened?”

Tony looked at the teddy bear in his arms and put it next to Peter’s head. “You had a panic attack kid, you scared all of us quite a bit.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter muttered, immediately feeling guilty about worrying Tony and the rest of the avengers.

“It’s not your fault Pete, but do think you’re able to tell me what caused this panic attack?”

That was when memories started to come back. “Oh my god, Tony. The hydra age-“

“Hey, calm down. We took care of them don’t worry about that okay. Nobody got hurt. was that the reason of your panic attack?”

Peter looked at his hands. Should he tell him? He could just lie and say that that was the reason, but Tony would never allow him to go on a mission again if he did. “Uhm no.. I- I’m afraid of elevators.. really afraid so..”

“So you were afraid that something would happen to you while you were trapped inside that elevator.” Peter looked away, almost in shame. “Kid.. it’s okay to be afraid of something.” Peter looked at him with tears in his eyes. “Just because you’re a hero doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to be a human. You know I’m scared of a lot of things too right?” Peter looked confused “really?” 

“Yeah, my biggest fear is actually that something will happen to the people I love including you. So when you had that panic attack I was really afraid too, and that doesn’t mean I’m not a hero, that means I’m a human. So kid I swear next time, just tell me. Please.”

Peter wiped away his tears. “Okay.”

Tony smiled at hi- the kid “Great, now about that girl you always talk with, MJ is it? Is she your girlfriend yet?”

“She is not my girlfriend, mr. Stark!”

“Yet.”

Tony smiled at Peter while he tried to hide his face behind his hands. Tony knew that he can’t always protect his kid, but he was damn sure that he would try to do so anyways.


	2. Peer pressure

Peter knew going to that party was a bad idea. He knew that with his parker luck it could only end bad.

But everyone else was going and he just wanted to be a normal teenager for once.

Now looking at the disappointed look Tony gave him, he really wish he didn’t go.

_20_ _hours_ _ago_

  
“Peter! Betty invited us to a party at her house! It’s tonight, please tell me you will come.” Peter looked at his best friend who was smiling hopefully at him. Truth is Peter hated party’s, it’s just not something for him. But he also knew that he hadn’t done much with Ned for a while. Looking at his best friend one more time he knew what he needed to say.

“Yeah sure, how late is it?”

_Present_

  
“Good morning kid, mind telling me what happened yesterday?”

“Good luck explaining that spidey.” Clint gave him a squeeze before walking towards the elevator

Peter took a deep breath, here we go.

_15_ _hours_ _ago_

  
Peter looked at the house again, he should really go. He was about to turn around when Ned ran towards him.

“Hey Peter!“

Peter smiled, it was obvious Ned was really excited for this party. He was even wearing fedora. “Hey Ned.” He looked once again at the house and then he sighed already hating the answer he has to give “Let’s go.”

_Present_

  
“So you went to a party of a girl named Betsy?” Tony took a sip of his coffee waiting for Peter to answer.

“It’s Betty.” He mumbled before speaking a bit louder “Yeah, Ned really wanted to do something with me... and he was really excited.”

“I get that part Peter, what I don’t get is how you became that drunk, especially with your healing factor, you’ve had to drink a lot.”

Peter look at the ground. “Well, it went like this.”

_12_ _hours_ _ago_

  
Ned was right, Peter felt really uncomfortable first but he was quickly feeling much better when a few people of the decathlon team came to him and they started to talk about the upcoming competition.

Everything was going great, maybe his parker luck wasn’t going to ruin everything for once.

Wrong.

An hour later Flash came walking towards Peter. “Hey Penis, didn’t expect you to come to this party, Did little Penis finally grow up?” Peter sighed, he was used to Flash his stupid remarks but it still annoyed him and right now he really didn’t want him to spoil this party.

“Yeah Flash, but don’t worry you’ll also grow up one day.” Some of his decathlon teammates started to laugh.

“Okay enough Penis, if you think you are so cool all of the sudden why don’t you play a little game with me.” Flash his friends started to smile, knowing what game it was.” We are both gonna drink from the wodka, Alex here took with him, until one of us, obviously you, is gonna give up.”

“No. Definitely no.”

Flash looked at him “Come on Penis, don’t be a dickwad.” And suddenly everyone around him started to cheer him on to do it.

Peter wanted to say no, Ned looked at him shaking his head and saying to him that he doesn’t have to do it. But then he looked at everyone around him, if he didn’t do this everyone would never talk to him. He just wanted to fit in once, maybe winning this will help. Peter looked at Flash his face one more time before grabbing the cup with wodka mixed with cola and taking a big sip of it.

Everyone cheered him on and the look at Flash his face was definitely worth it.

_Present_

  
“That’s all I remember, the rest are just faint memories.”

Tony looked at him “I got a call around two am from a panicked Ned saying that he couldn’t get in touch with your aunt so he called me because he didn’t know what to do. Cause after that you had a lot more alcohol Peter, even after Flash gave up, you still had more. Eventually you were throwing up in the bushes in front of Betsy’s house.”

Peter kinda remembered him throwing up while Ned was panicking next to him. “I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.. I just.. I can never do something and everyone always thinks I’m lame.. and I just thought that maybe if I did this.. people would like me.”

Tony stood up and squeezed his shoulder. “Peter you don’t have to prove yourself to them, especially not like this. You are the sweetest kid I know and it’s their fault if they are too lame to see that. You are so great kid, please don’t throw it all away for other people’s approval.” That was when Peter cried while he hugged Tony. “Shhh it’s okay. Stuff like this happens.”

After a while Peter let go of Tony while wiping away his tears. “Does this mean I won’t get in trouble?”

“Oh no you are grounded for at least a month.” Peter laughed and Tony ruffled his hair.

“Now let’s watch a movie. How about Peter Pan?” He watched Peter as he ran toward the tv, excited to watch the movie, and smiled. God that kid was gonna be the death of him someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast so it probably as some grammar and spelling mistakes. I’m sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’m not really good at writing and English isn’t my native language. But I like to write stories and I thought why not share some of my stories. Feedback’s welcome, hate isn’t


End file.
